Shells of the Sea
Millions of years before, upon the planet of Thyria, stood a small house next to a seaside ocean; this small building housed a small family of three, a father, a mother, and a small boy. Their names, being Maron, that of the father's name, Mia, that of the mother's name, and Leon, that of the son's name. As usual, upon the quiet planet of Thyria, there was peace, a powerful reign that gripped the hands of the great planet; which, for this happy family, was a prosperous thing. As of now, Maron was sitting along the beachside, hand in hand with his wife, Leon playing about in the tide of the seaside. The Glowerorbs were closing, causing the evening ablaze with a variety of hues, which decorated the sky like a rainbow with no end, stretching from the west to the east. Making this the most picturesque of evenings for anyone, the beauty of it all hard for even a great artist to capture. Of course, most beings did not make art upon the planet of Thyria, and few even bothered, as it was considered a waste of time in the period. Maron smirked, "It's, for the most part, a nice evening. I would say we could head to town, but it's getting a little too late." "I know. But I'm glad that you wanted to spend time out here today, normally you're too busy to do others things, and well, it was great to enjoy the whole day away. You know, with the swimming, you making lunch, for once-" "Hey." Maron laughed, "I sometimes make lunch even if I'm 'busy', which isn't always the same idea. Sometimes other things hold me up." "Like?" Mia questioned, "I would like to know." She raised an eyebrow. "Eh-heh. So you have me there." "As usual." The two were interrupted by Leon, whom was running up to them gleefully. "Mommy, daddy, I saw a cool fish in the sea!! It was large, long, and black colored, it had cool glowy eyes and, and and-" "It was cool?" Maron questioned. "Yeah!! Wanna come see?" "No, we're fine from here." His mother smiled, without another response, the little boy ran off once more to the water to enjoy the ocean's pleasures. "He acts like it was different from every other fish in the sea." Maron stated. "Well, he is still a little boy, he's only six, what can you expect from a growing imagination?" Mia swiftly interjected, answering the question of the mystery of the strange fish. "If you say so, but the sea does contain some weird creatures.." Maron added to his already defeated statements. "I know it does. We've lived by the ocean for ages now, and all you ever talk about is the ocean." Mia smiled. "Indeed, it is something of great importance to me. Not as much as you or Leon, but pretty close." Mia laughed at Maron's statement, to which he continued, "Maybe I can sometime show you a bit more of-" At that instant, a high pitched scream filled the air, as the fish that Leon spoke of appeared out of the water, transforming before all their eyes into a large black winged creature, large wings from behind, and with golden eyes. Leon was screaming as loud as he could, and turned around, running as swiftly as possible, Maron had already gotten up, and was running toward Leon, although this action proved unfruitful, as easily as possible, the small boy was lifted up from the ocean by the large creature, screaming all the while. "Let him go!!" Maron could only yell at the relatively large creature, a powerful force holding him back, by now, Mia had already caught up, and stood beside Maron. The monster ignored Maron and lifted Leon above it's mouth, but even as slowly as it performed this action, Mia had somehow broken through the strange force that held Maron back. Her body glowing a soft blue hue; the monster seemed taken aback, it's golden eyes wide with confusion. "Give him back to me! My child, my-" Mia was cut off as a large hand struck through her body, and she dropped down, floating a little in the red ocean. And without a second notice, the creature threw Leon up in the air and allowed the boy to plummet, falling into the gaping maw of the creature, his screams dying when the jaw snap shut. Maron couldn't understand, he felt anguish, fear, panic, hurt, and a million more emotions coursing through his veins all at once. A burst of hatred and anger that they were taken just moments before; the creature smirked, and shook it's head. "You're a fool. A mere mortal that has no use, but now that I've rid you of your limitations, I can now show you, what you were destined to do." The creature stated, it's snake-like tongue sticking forth and licking at the air. "You took.. Them from me? Why?" "Because you're limited, a fool who has no use in this world, I chose your destiny the moment I killed those two." The creature stated, "And you should be grateful. They made you weak." "They did not. You think you're allowed to barge on in..? No care, and just kill others, and MY family?!" Maron found tears coursing down his cheekc, the realization that his son and wife are both dead, and just moments before, they were happily talking and living together upon the beach. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want, whenever I please, wherever I can, and however I desire." The creature stated, "Why? Because I am a God, I am Zied, and unlike anyone and everyone else, I'm the exception to a matter of killing." "Z-Zied? The dark god, written upon Thyria's governing chapel?" "The one, the only." Zied smirked, extending his hand, Zied showed two pure, white souls, "Your wife and son are new to the spirit world. Mere fools. I shall end their existence and disallow them to continue on into the other worlds." "What do you mean...?" Maron choked out. "They shall never see you, and you shall never be reunited once more, unlesss.. You make a deal with me." Zied smirked. Maron fell to his knees, grieving his loss and understanding what's at stake, "...What do you need me for...?" "Be my servant. My associate. Cause havoc, bring wars, corrupt others, do everything I say. The Divine Trinity and The Alpha may know of me, but they certainly ignore me, but I grow too busy, and have certain goals... But to distract attention, I must have use of a tool, you shall be my tool until you are broken and useless. If you do not do as I say, I shall CRUSH your wife and son into oblivion." Zied explained, making sure the 'mortal' knew of what to do. "But to do my bidding, I must rid you of something important, once more." "I-I'll do.... it." Maron stuttered. "Good." And with another strange power, Zied ripped Maron's body, stealing all within, blood, organs, leaving Maron to be an empty shell, and with that, teleported the dead body to a tower within a dark dimension. Giving life once more, Maron found Zied forming an organ from his innards, though the organ itself looked like wood and nothing of the sort, he realized he felt nothing. "W-what happened?" "I removed your mortal possessions. You are an empty shell of a man now, one who cannot feel, though your soul is still bound to your useless body, be grateful." Zied explained. "If you wish, learn to play a certain song upon the organ, and you shall feel how it is to live once more." "But-" "I am leaving, and shall call you when I desire. You have no say." Zied vanished in black flames. Maron looked to the ground, he knew he was doomed, his life felt over, but he felt nothing, it was as if nothing mattered anymore, and that was what disturbed him most. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small shell, a certain reminder of his life, as it was his first thing he got when dealing with the sea; and stared at it, unsure of what to do now... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Short Stories Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories